charmed when i entered the magical realms
by BookWormzz13
Summary: im not gonna use any images for personal reasons so um this is my first story and i haf typed it on my ipod and well i had these big ideas and then i wrote em down. tell me wat u tink if i should add more. false grammer spelling mistakes arenot my fault. autocorrect as all te dirty credits. NOTE: UPLOADING MAY TAKE SOME TIME


Charmed.

Huddling in the corner of the otherwise empty cell I scream. The most ear piercing scream any orphan has ever screamed before. Middy came running and

Saw me in the corner a bloody mess and saw the toy blade on the floor next to

Me.

O gosh Anna Lee u hasn't really been playing with the toy mason gave u.

I nodded my 6 yr. Old head.

She sighed and walked away.

I screamed again but only to be heard by the Angels Above.

-9yrs. pass -

DIANA PENELOPE! GET UR ASSES OVER HERE NOW.

Dropping everything on the floor me Diana and Penelope ran up the stairs to the

Attic. The door blown down I jumped over the rubble. No time to waste. Lunging

Behind Mongrels, I grabbed his ankles as The Sisters read the vanquishing

Spell. Seconds past as the ankles of Mongrels became hot. I let loose and ran

Over to stand next to Dionard, who is the oldest? She turned to me.

Nice going Jane more of that and I just

Might let u live here.

I looked at her and gasped

Really thanks.

I ran over you Dionard and gave her a hug. Long min.'s passed when I let her go.

I smile as Diana and Dionard walk down together. Penelope held my hand. I looked at

Her.

I'm glad u came when u did.

She hugged me. I smiled in her embrace. She pulled away and both of us went down

Hand in hand.

-The next day -

Dionard did u see my bag?

Dionard ran to the table and shook her head.

No Diana did u see the potion vials.

I walked down the stairs.

In the attic.

Dionard looked at me and came up the stairs as I came down.

Thanks.

I smiled and went over to Diana.

Ur bags on the counter.

Thanks Jane.

Smiling I nodded.

Happy to help.

I sighed grimly sitting on the couch.

What's wrong Jane?

Penelope dissolves elsewhere sitting next to me.

I shook my head. Nothing its Just.

Just what.

She looked at me. Dionard came back down with the potion vials. She looked at me.

Sweaty what's the matter?

She came over to me and sat down as Penelope got up and collected the vials from

The table where Piper put them.

I looked at her.

Dionard have u ever felt like u war alone. Left out. Mistreated.

She shook her head.

No but I can imagine what u went through at The Orphanage Home.

I shook my head.

No. U couldn't.

What'd do u mean.

They blamed stiff on me that I never did.

Diana came over to me giving Dionard

A contacted with lips on the cheek looking at me and said.

Well sweaty it's okay to be scared. We were when we found out we were witches.

I looked at Diana and nodded, smiled and got up.

Well I'm off to work.

Diana said irritably.

Dionard looked at her sister in utter stress

Again!?

Diana sighed.

Levy and I have some paperwork to discuss.

She gave her sister a wink and headed for the door.

Dionard ran over to the door and blocked her. She swayed from side to side as if

Waiting. Diana put up her hands as sign of defeat.

Come on Dionard I'm going to be late.

Ok but wait one second. Is this 'paperwork' u and levy are discussing about the

New-

Diana hushed her sister ad though I didn't see it pointed at me.

Don't want her hearing.

Hearing what?

I looked up from where I was and looked at Diana.

O nothing sweaty

Dionard looked at Diana and punched her playfully on the arm.

Oyo urn in love?

Shah it.

Laughing Dionard opened the door. Diana muttering words unheard. Dionard came over

To me in the remains of her happiness.

So

I said looking at her. Smiling Dionard looked at me.

Gosh urn so beautiful. You've grown. I can't believe how much you've grown.

I smiled and Dionard.

They've become one. Like family. Like a family I've never had before and it felt

So new even though it wad 9yrs since they've found me. It felt like it was so

Long ago. But not.

- [Flashback] -

MASON SOPHIE CASSY DEREK COME HERE THERE COMING WE HAVE TO LOOK

PRESENTABLE!

They rushed to middy as she's hurrying to get them and herself ready.

Classy looked at me.

It's ok there nice people.

I came out from my hiding place and stood next to her and held her hand. Middy

Looked at me in anger.

Anna lee how many times have I told u never to let me forget u.

Middy came over to me and rubbed my head and contacted with lisped my hand.

Baby I don't want u to get hurt.

I looked at her with tear filled eyes and hugged her.

I'm sorry.

Middy looked at me. It was the first time in ages since I've talked and

Everyone was a bit shocked.

Middy pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. And smiled. The first real

Smile I've ever seen. Robert from the head of orphanage house came over to the

PA system to announce that the parents have come in looking to adopt a child.

This is out lucky break I thought. One if we might

Get picked to HABE a home. Food. Clothes. A bed to sleep on. I looked over at

CASEY and saw her smiling I ran over to her and hugged her and whispered in my

Ear.

If u get picked today. I'll make sure to visit u. wherever u r.

Smiling I contacted with lisped her cheek as the line led by mason moved down and into the

Entrance hall. Parents after parents. I counted about 6 before I couldn't count

Anymore. I smiled putting on my best face for middies sake.

Robert from Thru PA system was there. He smiled at me and winked. Still holding

Hands with CASEY I didn't realize that a parent wad looking at her. I looked at

Her.

Classy I whispered

She looked at me I pointed to the parent who was looking at her and smiled.

Classy looked at me and smiled.

I'm sorry

She turned around and put her hand atop of mine and contacted with lisped my cheek.

No. Go. It's urn special day. And I'll love u wherever u r.

Smiling. Classy came closer to middy as the parent did so ad well.

The parent said to middy

I want her.

She pointed to not classy who frowned but me and I gasped the sound of surprise

And shock mixed in one.

She said to me.

Are u ok?

I nodded my head. Glowing like the sun she smoked and signed the paper and said

Her name was Dionard. I smiled as the rope separating orphan from parent lifted

For me. So many others have gone past here. Looking back at classy I rushed over

To her and contacted with lisped her cheeks. Holding her hand I whispered in her ear.

I'll fond u classy no matter what I'll find u.

She smiled her radiance beaming ad I stepped across the ropes past middy. She

Held me back in an embrace contacted with lisping my cheeks. My head. And my nose. Reaching

Into her pocket she pulled out a long silver chain and gave it to me. It had a

Pentacle on it.

Ur mother. Bless her soul.

She said looking up.

She gave this to me before well-

She looked at me.

She said to give it to u when u was old enough. Hanging it around my neck I

Smiled. Dionard took my hand and we walked out the door.

BE SAFE!

Middy last words echoed in my ear.

-Flashback ends -

What r u thinking about.

Bursting me out if my thoughts. I looked around.

It's just me.

John our white lighter Dissolve elsewhere in from Above. Hands in my pockets I looked at him.

Nothing.

He looked at me.

Didn't seem like nothing to me u were smiling

He smirked.

I looked into john's eyes. He smiled and took my hand.

Thinking about the past won't help.

He said to me. I smiled. A yell from up the stairs. Penelope!

I hurried up the stairs. Jumping over the rubble (again?) I look back.

What then...?

The titans...or whatever they were came at last. I reached in my pocket and a

Slip of paper came out in my hand. I read the incantation and ONE of them blew

Up. The girl. I think. The other one swirled away in a gust of wind. Frozen and

Trapped inside an ice box Penelope screamed. But muffled as it was I heard her.

What are u staring there for. HEAL HER

Hum I can't heal-

Try!

He's right. He can't heal people that are frozen.

I turned around. A young man with lighter hair then mine stepped out of the

Shadows. I looked at him.

Who r u.

Scott. Scott Perry.

He held out his hand to shake.

HELLO PENELOPE IS FROZEN. Dionard is going to-

Standing back I flinched my arms. The ice broke and scattered all over the

Place. I turned around and flinched my arms in the direction if the big

Mess created by the titans. It rearranged back into its normal place.

I turned around. Both Penelope and John were looking at me. Only it wad Scott who

Came and patted me on the back.

Nice job urn going to do even better in The future.

-the next day Scott is in the middle of telling us what happened and

What he is-

Wait for a min. Ur a what?!

Scott looked at Diana. Nodding his head I came over to him.

So um urn from the future?

He nodded. Biting my lip he smiles.

Ok so um we trust u right.

I nod

Y not. He hasn't some anything wrong. Yet.

I smile. Scott looks at me and smirks.

It's Cole right.

I nodded my head. Diana and Penelope both groaned. He came over to me and

Whispered in my ear.

U has a new power? I can tell.

I nodded.

Nothing u know about anyway.

I walked off outtalk the kitchen.

U CAN'T TOUCH THAT DIONDRA SAID NOT TO!

I screamed as he went past thru book.

Strange I thought it didn't repel him.

I thought u were evil.

He grinned and shook his head.

Well. I'm not.

I sighed a breath of relief as John and Dionard dissolve elsewhere down.

What happened I heard screaming and yelling?

I shook my head and flinched my arms at Scott.

Whoa he screamed as he flew back in to the wall

Dionard faced me a stern look telling mar not to do anything rash. I sighed again

As John and Dionard order back to here then were.

I looked at scot.

Still on the floor I helped gym up evidently he was looking at me and when I

Looked at him he looked away.

I smiled. This bringing another happy memory of me in the orphanage.

-Flashback: me and mason and CASEY-

Come on mason stop it.

No candy I won't.

They were fighting over there toys. AGAIN.

I was. As always. Hiding behind something. So when CASEY spotted me there she

Just shook her head and mason found this to his advantage as CASEY was looking

Away and so mason thought it was funny to take her toy right

Outtalk her hand. So he did and got up and ran away with it.

She chased after him screaming.

MASON I SWEAR-

Just them Middy ran ad caught CASEY by the nip of her dress.

No swearing sweetheart.

CASEY looked grumpy. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

Don't worry it's going to be alright

I smiled-

U do a lot of daydreaming don't u?

He looked at me.

I smiled at him

Found anything yet?

Um yak actually I found something...

Really what is it?

I came over to him looking at the book.

It's right in front

I turned around and realized he was talking about me.

With our faces just inches apart.

Our lips met as an electrified lightning crept up the house. I broke apart first

And looked at Scott as John and Dionard dissolve elsewhere down.

What was that?

What was what?

I said given them a toothy but uncertain smile.

You. Cone with me.

Dionard said pointing at Scott and flinching her arms in the other direction.

Dionard looked at John and pointed to me.

Go talk to her.

Dionard gave John a smile and pushed him to me.

John looked back at his wife then stepped up to me.

Hi John.

I smiled meekly before him.

He bit his lower half of his lip. Dionard looked behind Scott to stare at John.

Does u need help!?

John nodded vigorously as Dionard sighed taking his place. John turned back to mouth

Something they went to go talk to Scott.

Dionard took my hand and whispered gently in my ear.

U has to wait for us. We don't trust him yet.

I looked at her

Wait for what. I already do ad u should too. He saved Penelope I only helped freeze

Her out of the mess she was in.

Dionard looked at me sternly as I cracked a grin.

I'm serious here. If u don't think I am then u can go March urn straight

Ill' butt in urn room and until urn ready I want u to stay there.

Groaning I marched to the room next to hers and slammed the door shut behind me.

Scott dissolves elsewhere in behind me and grinned

Rough day.

I nodded.

Now GET OUT.

I shoved his grinning face out the door and into the hall. Where I know he'd come

Back. Just as I suspected. Right when I closed the door he dissolves elsewhere's back in again.

SCOTT WHAT DO I HAVE-

Turning around I shut my mouth close as John stands there grinning. Looking at me

He comes close and whispers in my ear.

I think u don't HABE to worry about him any mote

I look at him

What'd u mean?

He smiled and took my hand dissolve elswhereing me to thru kitchen.

Seems or me like Dionard unleaded her um wrath? On poor old' Scott over there.

I smiled to myself. Looking over I saw him tied up with rope. Satisfied I nodded

Walking out if the room. Put of my line of vision Dionard and John gave Scott both

Approving looks And he dissolve elsewhere in front of me. My eyes closed for the moment I

Opened them again and yelped as he took my in his arms and dissolve elsewhere me to John and

Dionard's room. With the door closed I hesitated as he came closer. Scooting back

On the bed I sit

Up. Scott Sits next to me and gently takes my neck and contacted with lapses me.

Laying down I feel a wave of relief.

JANE! GUESS WHOSE HERE!

CASEY! I screamed as I flung the blanket out of the bed and rushed

Downstairs. I ran to the door looked behind key turned around and hugged CASEY.

ANNA LEE! She screeched out my name.

CASEY I MISSED U!

Hugging her twice as hard I let go.

She looked at me and smiled. Dionard looks at Casey.

Ur reunited. She smiled.

Casey nodded ad held out her hands.

And guess what.

She looked at me and I stood staring at her palms and gasps.

A rose.

I plucked it out of her hands as though form a garden. She smiled as she took

It and placed it on my hair and hugged me contacted with lisping my cheeks.

I stood hack ad looked at her. Dionard came closer and stood next to Casey.

R u a.

She smiled as she nodded her head a tear streaming down her cheek. She sobbed in

Deodars shoulders.

Laughing I grab her hand and run upstairs dragging her into my room where Scott

Was.

Scott look whose here

Scott looked up from his bed and saw CASEY

I hey

Hi

She wiggled fingers unseen.

I lookedat her

Its so nice to see you again

She smiled

Ya me too

We hugged for what seemed like forever and then…;) WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!

THE END!


End file.
